


I am not in danger

by llunamancer



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llunamancer/pseuds/llunamancer
Summary: Katherine Dawson is in Victoria Hollinger Mental Institute. But she can't remember why. What did she do?





	I am not in danger

Place: Victoria Hollinger Mental Institute

Date: 20.05.2038

Morning

Doctor Philly:

-Miss Dawson, nice to meet you. I am Doctor Philly. I will be your therapist during your stay at Victoria Hollinger Mental Institute. So according to the records, you voluntarily checked yourself. Your complaints are; hearing voices, having void parts in your memory, and psychotic tendencies. Are you alright?

Miss Dawson looks startled in her chair. The handcuffs on her wrists look like they are almost made specifically for her thin wrists. The handcuffs not only bound her wrists but also her ankles to the metallic chair. 

_-I hate handcuffs._

_-This is the first time we are handcuffed._

_-Voluntarily?_

Miss Dawson:

-Yes. You said... I voluntarily checked myself in. So can't I just leave?

_-You can't just walk out of a mental hospital._

_-Especially this one._

_-I heard they have maximum security._

_-Are we stuck?_

Doctor Philly:

-I am sorry to say this Miss Dawson, but it is not possible for you to leave before psychological assessments. 

- _Assessments?_

_-It's cold._

_-I don't like this._

_-We need to get out._

Miss Dawson (nervously laughs):

-Can you at least uncuff me? I mean, I am not in police custody, right?

_-Did we do something bad?_

_-We are stuck._

Doctor Philly:

-I am afraid the handcuffs need to stay on for now.

_-We need to get out._

_-Stop it! Make it stop!_

_-Are we dreaming? I am sure we are dreaming._

Doctor Philly:

-The sooner we complete procedures, the sooner we can uncuff you. 

_-He won't let us out._

_-We are stuck._

_-We are stuck._

_-We are stuck._

Miss Dawson shakes her hands, hoping to get them free. Metal rattling sound echoes in the room.

_-There's a camera here._

_-They are watching us._

_-We are not in a mental institute._

_-The government._

_-We are stuck._

Doctor Philly:

-Miss Dawson, please calm down. You can't free yourself from handcuffs. I need you to cooperate.

_-Out._

_-Out._

_-Out._

_-Out._

_-Out._

_-Out._

_-Out._

Miss Dawson starts yelling on top of her tongue. Two guards get in the room and inject her with a syringe with yellow neon liquid.


End file.
